The present invention relates to digital data processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus for converting scaled binary data.
Prior to microprocessors and other sophisticated digital processing techniques, digital information was transmitted to indicators via analog voltages and synchro data. Specifically, bearing data from a TACAN receiver is a serially transmitted 32-bit word. There are differing applications in which binary data must occasionally be scaled and/or have its resolution change. Even with microprocessors or digital hardware, complicated software or a significant amount of circuitry is necessary to put bearing information into a desired format such as an ARINC format (e.g., ARINC 429, ARINC 568, ARINC 419, . . . ) Converting, for example, a digital word of 8-bit data with one scale factor to 12-bit data word with another scale factor, or, in general, converting m-bit data with a scale factor of K.sub.1 to n-bit data with a scale factor of K.sub.2, employing digital techniques is not a small undertaking.
Thus, there is a need to provide a way of converting digital data from one format to another in a simple, accurate, and quick manner. The apparatus of the present invention provides an apparatus which converts an m-bit data word having a scale factor of K.sub.1, to an n-bit data word having a scale factor of K.sub.2 in a simple manner with many significant advantages. The advantages include expandability, provide for an offset of the converted data, scale variability, an increase in accuracy/resolution, . . .